You
by Reincarnations
Summary: He said the unthinkable. He kept his word. He won't say his reason for doing so. But, when he meets a girl, he tells it to her. Why?


_**This story was created because of a thought I had in my head.**_

_**Some of you will probably hate me once you read this.**_

_**Disclaimer-I own nothing. I own whar (eternal peace)!**_

* * *

Everyone couldn't believe what they just heard. A keyblade wielder has said something astounding. But first let me tell you all of what this wielder has done.

This brave young man had traveled to many worlds to find his friends. Every world he went to, the closer he was to them. Eventually he found them, but it was too late. One of them had given into the darkness, but the wielder helped him see the light again. Sadly, the wielder lost one when he closed the door to Kingdom Hearts and the other because the worlds became disconnected.

The wielder had fallen asleep for about a year. He ventured into a castle with two companions, a dog and a duck. Unknowingly his memories became rewritten and forgotten. He fought through the many floors of Castle Oblivion to have forgotten his experience in five minutes.

After waking up from his dream, he traveled to a dozen more worlds, some he has been to and others he hadn't. He was able to defeat a thousand heartless without giving up. After he traveled the worlds twice, he came back to the world he woken up at. In that world he and his companions found the entrance to Organization XIII's home world. Finding the entrance came with a price; someone was killed.

The wielder killed the last three Organization members there. The wielder was able to fight against his nobody, but nobody knew the wielder fought against him. In the world, he was able to reunite with his two friends. The five were able to see Kingdom Hearts breaking and turn into a deformed heart. The battle the wielder and his friends had fought in finally ended, for now.

Later on the wielder and his friend had to take a Mark of Mastery. If they passed, they would be able to find the three keyblade wielders that fought against Xehanort the first time. The friend was the one to pass, not the wielder. There is a reason the wielder didn't pass. Yen Sid had told him it was because Xehanort had infiltrated his heart. The wielder didn't believe them. He thought it was because he looked like the masked man, _Vanitas._

A month later, after training long and hard, he was given a second chance to take the Mark of Mastery. He _barely _past. Yen Sid had congratulated him on becoming a keyblade master.

Then he did it. He said the words. The room was filled with shock and disbelief. "What did you say Sora?" Riku asked, not believing his ears.

"I said I don't want to be a keyblade wielder anymore," He repeated.

"But why?" King Mickey asked.

"I just don't want to fight anymore." Sora answered.

Yen Sid sighed as he sat back in the chair. "There has to be a reason why you no longer want to be a wielder."

Sora gazed up at the ceiling. The next words he said made him feel like he was in a trance. "I'm tired of fighting off his darkness for him."

"Sora, who's '_him_'?" Goofy asked.

Sora closed his eyes and whispered the name.

The room was filled with shock again and hatred instead of disbelief. "How do you know that name!" Yen Sid demanded.

Sora refused to answer, so Kairi tried to get him to say something. "Sora, why do you not want to be one anymore."

He looked over to the red-headed princess. Sora's eyes flashed orange before they returned to their original color. He something that reminded Lea of Roxas. "Nobody would miss me."

Before anyone could say anything, he was already at another world.

* * *

Sora sat on the enormous Clock Tower looking out to the sunset. He remembered seeing Roxas, Axel, and someone else on the tower eating ice cream, sea-salt to be exact. He knew the trio would want to stay there for hours and that is how he felt. He could stay there for weeks and still be fascinated at the sight.

Sora laid down on walkway and looked up at the sky instead of out; the view was still amazing.

"How did I know you'd be here?" Lea asked leaning against the wall.

"Because you got it memorized."

Lea laughed as he sat beside the younger boy. "Don't go stealing my catch phrase."

The two stayed silent for a few moments, but Sora couldn't take the suspense anymore. "Why are you here?" Sora yelled at him.

Lea answered by saying his promise. "Because I'll always be there to bring you back."

"I don't want to go back!" Sora insisted.

"You don't always get what you want." Lea retorted. "Now let's go. Our friends are waiting on us."

As Lea stood Sora glared at him. The younger's attitude shocked Lea. He would never do anything that seemed hateful toward his friends.

"You can make me leave, but you can't make me use the keyblade!" Sora yelled in defiance.

"Why do you not want to use the keyblade?" Lea asked.

Sora groaned. "Why can't you and them accept that I'm done fighting?!"

"Because you're the keyblade chosen one." Lea answered trying to stay calm. "Just come back. We need to discuss this."

"Fine!" Sora stood angrily. "But I won't fight no matter how hard you try."

The keyblade chosen one kept his word. They tried everything to make him fight. Riku tried fighting him with King Mickey, but Sora would just dodge. Donald tried making him summon out his keyblade by casting magic on him. Like before, Sora would dodge. Goofy couldn't help because his specialty was defense and Kairi didn't want to help because she was afraid she'd hurt him.

They even went to heartless filled world! It didn't change anything. Sora would run away from them and trick them into hitting an ally. His friends couldn't stand seeing him getting attacked, so instead they killed them.

After going back to the Mysterious Tower, the gang had a talk while Sora stayed outside and gazed at the stars.

"We need another option," Yen Sid concluded. "Any ideas."

The room was silent until Riku randomly said, "Lea hasn't fought him yet."

Everyone turned to the old Organization member. Lea sighed and stood from his seat. "I'll try, but I doubt I can get through him."

Sadly he was right. Lea relentlessly attacked Sora with his chakrams. His efforts were for nothing. Sora didn't budge. Sora dodged, but never attacked. At times when Lea hesitated when he actually hit the boy, Sora didn't use it to his advantage. He just hid behind a tree or boulder.

That made Lea furious. "Why won't you fight!"

"Because I don't want to!" Sora yelled.

At that moment, someone heard his silent plea to get away. A dark portal appeared at of no where in front of Sora. He entered, not caring where it was going. The portal disappeared as Lea turned the corner. Sora was gone.

* * *

Sora walked through Twilight Town in hopes of finding a place to eat. Eventually he found the ice cream shop. As he made his way toward it, he heard the owner say, "I'm sorry sweetie, but you don't have enough." The girl he was talking to had to be about 6 years old. She had raven hair that went to her shoulder and, as Sora got closer, he could see her bright blue eyes shining with disappointment.

"I'll pay for it," Sora said.

The little girl looked up at him. Her smile made him cheer up from his sour mood. "Thank you sir!"

He smiled back. "What would you like-"

"Sea-salt please!" she answered before he could answer.

"Alright then." Sora looked up at the owner. "Two sea-salt ice cream please."

Few moments later he came back. Sora handed him the money. "Keep the change." He then walked away with the little girl holding his hand.

The shop owner was shocked. Sora had given him over 100 munny in change.

* * *

Sora took the little girl up to the Clock Tower. "Are you sure your parents won't mind you being here?"

The girl nodded her head. "I don't have any."

"What's your name?"

She smiled at Sora. "Shouldn't you say your name first?"

He laughed. "My name's Sora. Now what's yours missy."

"Xion!" she exclaimed happily.

"Nice to meet you Xion."

Xion looked at the sunset and said, "Why are you here Sora? I've never seen you before."

He sighed. "Well, my friends were trying to get me to use a weapon called the keyblade. I told them I didn't want to fight anymore, then I found myself here."

She was both excited and confused, but she just displayed the latter. "May I see it please?"

"Sure." Then Sora summoned the blade. A large blade that looks like a key.

"Why don't you want to use it?" Xion asked.

Sora sighed. "Everyone thinks that I'm the keyblade chosen one when in reality, I'm not."

"Chosen one?"

"Someone that can summon the keyblade without having someone pass it down to you."

"Like summoning it from birth?"

"Exactly. I'm not going to fight anymore, but I am going to train the chosen one. It's a good thing I found them."

"You did!" Xion exclaimed. "Who is it?"

Sora smiled at the girl. Even though she already knew the answer, she was still excited for the adventure waiting for her.

"You."

* * *

**_Please review._**


End file.
